lo que paso despues de The Anything Can Happen Recurrence
by juliadelg
Summary: mi primer fanfiction : mi idea de lo que le dijo la pasiquica a sheldon
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno

_Escuchaste eso Sheldon… Amy es la base de tu felicidad –comento Penny

_Exacto todo se resolverá una vez que te comprometas con ella profesional y personalmente

Sheldon solo miro aturdido por tantas babuchadas escuchadas recientemente, entonces tan solo después de un instante decidió hablar

_Sabes qué es esto…son babuchadas -se paró para irse

_Espera aun no termino – dijo la psíquica

_No entiendo que más tonterías quiere decir –dijo aun parado

_Sheldon no seas maleducado –dijo Penny

La psíquica miro a Sheldon y dijo

_ Tu peor miedo esta por pasar

_primero yo no tengo ningún miedo… -se sentó - segundo no hay ninguna prueba de que algo que usted diga pase por lo tanto y repito nuevamente estos son babuchadas

La psíquica lo miro seriamente y Penny solo podía estar cayada nunca había escuchado a Sheldon decir esa palabra y menos don veces

_Alguien que temes esta por aparecer

_ tengo muchos enemigos pero a ninguno les temo soy capaz de vencerlos con solo reflexionar un poco más que ellos

_te puedo asegurar que cuando aparezca esta persona tu vida dará un tremando giro quitándote tu oportunidad de ser feliz

_un momento –Penny intervino – usted acaba de decir que Amy es la basa de su felicidad –señaló a Sheldon – ¿ósea que esa persona es un hombre?

La psíquica solo asintió

_esto ya se fue muy lejos no hay ningún hombre en la vida de Amy y yo ella no puede estar con nadie más que conmigo

_ ¿ni siquiera su prometido? –pregunto la psíquica

Penny abrió la boca ella sabía que Amy estaba comprometida hace unos años e incluso la misma Amy le dijo que si Faisal , no recordaba bien el nombre pero sabía que era algo así , volvía ella tenía que obedecerle ya que él ponía fondos a su laboratorio en arabia saudita

_son puras babuchadas –grito Sheldon – el no representa ningún miedo en mi… yo y Amy tenemos un acuerdo de relación donde está escrito como hay que llevar la separación si el aparece no es un temor si el aparece la relación termina y listo – se para y esta vez se fue sin mirar atrás

Penny solo miro la psíquica aun con la boca abierta

_el prometido de Amy realmente va a aparecer ?- pregunto

_ muy pronto estará por aquí

Todos los buenos y malos comentarios son recibidos


	2. Chapter 2

Antes del capítulo, quiero agradecer los ¡comentarios! Y perdón por la demora pero pensé que a nadie le había gustado.

Capitulo dos

Amy se había presentado a la puerta de Sheldon.

Esa noche ellos solo hablaron de la mentira que ella le había dicho, le explico que necesitaba un descanso no solo de él, sino de todos y Bernadette también, el entendió pero le dijo que no solo era por eso que estaba enojado, fue entonces cuando Amy le pregunto que había pasado con la psíquica el solo le dijo que el humo del lugar lo intoxico y que tuvo que caminar a casa ya que Penny quiso saber de su futuro. Entonces Amy volvió a su casa y dejo a Sheldon.

Esa noche solo podía pensar la frase "ella es la base de tu felicidad" … una y otra vez pero no entendía porque le afectaba tanto , no entendía porque podía ser la base de su felicidad si su relación era puramente intelectual , no existía una relación física como la de Leonard y Penny o Howard y Bernadette , después de todo ellos solo se besan en las noches de cita y los abrazos eran solo en momentos de tristeza para ambos , el acuerdo de relación estaba estrictamente escrito, él había dejado todo claro el día que le pidió que sea su novia , nada iba a cambiar .

Leonard condujo a Cal-Tech al día siguiente se podía decir que había discutido con Penny en la noche, solo de esa manera podía explicar que se calle todo el camino pero el necesitaba hablar con alguien de alguna manera su cabeza no estaba pensando racionalmente no podía explicarse cómo podía seguir pensando en la frase de la psíquica

_Leonard… está todo bien

Leonard volteo a verlo y volvió al volante

_oh si porque preguntas

_mmm…-pensó –bueno normalmente hablas en el camino de casa a la universidad y esta vez está totalmente callado

_bueno es lo mismo en tu caso

_ ¿mi caso?

_ Si tú normalmente no hablas en todo el camino y ahora estas tratando de iniciar una conversación… ¿paso algo con Amy anoche?

Pensó, Leonard estaba en lo cierto el suele quedarse callado todo el camino a la universidad.

_bueno… no pasa nada con Amy pero… - se detuvo – quizás esté pensando en terminar con ella

_ ¡oh Sheldon enserio! –Exclamo Leonard frenando en el semáforo – ya te dijimos que es una idea tonta…

_no es porque haya cambiado –interrumpió- …es solo que quiero experimentar algo… ayer la psíquica me dijo algo que no puedo admitir

_ ¡aja!- grito Leonard – ¡sabía que tenías algo que contar!

Sheldon solo lo miro frunciendo la frente para luego decir

_ella dijo que me tengo que entregar en mi relación con Amy… y seré feliz… solo que no entiendo…

_que no entiendes

_yo no dependo de ella – admitió –ella es una chica que es mi novia pero no existen lazos sentimentales de la forma en la que tienen tú y Penny por ejemplo… nosotros somos capaces de estar como amigos nuestras mentes son superiores en cualquier sentido… cuando tu…

_ Oh Sheldon estas tan equivocado – rio Leonard – con que escusa vas a cortar con Amy

_no entiendo que es gracioso…

_estas con Amy ya hace dos años… le pediste que sea tu novia por un ataque de celos… y quieres…

_ ¿un ataque de celos?-pregunto –

_admítelo, tu relación con Amy no eso solo intelectual… ustedes – volteo para ver a Sheldon – tienen una relación física a su manera

_ es solo porque ella quiso no es que yo…

_si te gusta besarla… no lo niegues

Dejo de mirar a Leonard y miro la ventana del auto

_ella es la que quiere que nos besemos

_si es así porque aceptaste besarla cada noche de citas… o porque

_ella me dio una buena razón para besarla –empezó a levantar la voz- nuestra relación es intelectual y seguirá siéndolo si cortamos

_oh por favor basta Sheldon – Leonard estaciono el auto – si ustedes cortan, ella será libre de salir con cualquier hombre que ella quiera

_dudo que alguien le interese…

_ escucha Sheldon… Penny me conto de la charla de la psíquica… ese Faisal puede interesarle Amy en todos los sentidos

Recordó por un momento se había olvidado de esa psíquica, ahora Leonard la estaba recordando

_una psíquica es una persona que no tiene poder sobre el futuro solo se empeña en engañar a la gente crédula como tu novia – abrió la puerta del auto, bajo y espero a que Leonard haga lo mismo

Leonard bajo y puso la alarma entonces Sheldon continuo

_eso no tiene nada que ver con que quiera cortar con Amy

_enserio Sheldon ?... también me dijo algo de tu felicidad – Sheldon bajo la mirada a Leonard - eso tampoco tiene nada que ver

Desvió la mirada nuevamente

_eso no tiene nada que ver

_entonces porque quieres terminar con ella… dame una buena razón

_yo…yo…

_estas seguro Sheldon… no pareces muy convencido

_está decidido Leonard voy a terminar con ella… fin del tema

_ok –Leonard solo asintió y abrió la puerta a la universidad –te veo en el almuerzo

Con eso Sheldon se convenció que de tenia que terminar con Amy , de alguna manera estaba desafiando a la psíquica y eso le agradaba ,no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar Amy , pienso que bien se dijo .


	3. Chapter 3

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y seguidores!

Capitulo tres

Desde la semana que Sheldon se decidió a cortar con Amy, él no había hablado con ella al respecto de eso, en ninguna charla por Skype o encuentro con ella, se le pasaba por la mente esa idea, y obviamente recibía las burlas de Leonard por ser cobarde y otras cosas que no le interesaban al final el siempre terminaba diciendo que la próxima vez que la vea iba a terminar la relación, y eso exactamente dijo anoche. después de su cita obligatoria que le correspondía , por el acuerdo de relación , después de inclinarse y besarla en los labios , como despedida , y después de cerrar la puerta sonriendo por la agradable noche , Leonard yacía mirándolo con una taza de té en su mano , sonriendo , Leonard le repitió que él no iba a terminar nunca con Amy , que el simplemente no podía , él estaba feliz y por eso no podía , entonces Sheldon se marchó enojado a su habitación y antes de entrar le grito lo mismo "¡ la próxima vez que la vea terminamos! ". Las palabras de Leonard retumbaban en su mente y se unieron a la de la psíquica, que hombre tan tedioso pensó.

De cualquier manera si el terminaba la relación, Amy y el seguirían como amigos, BASTA SHELDON, pensó ESTAS EN EL TRABAJO. Fue entonces cuando Amy toco la puerta de su oficina

_Doctor Cooper - dijo Amy como un susurro-

_ ¡Doctora Fowler!-dijo sorprendido – ¿qué te trae por aquí?

_bueno… hoy es mi último día en Cal-Tech… pensé que sería bueno un último almuerzo juntos

Sheldon no dijo nada, primero a él no le agradaba la idea de que Amy se marche de la universidad había sido agradable tenerla en el trabajo, y segundo la idea de Amy parecía hippy, no podía aceptar eso

_tengo mucho trabajo – la miro, parecía decepcionada- creo que es mejor que almuerces sola esta vez… los chicos me mandaron mensajes que todavía no van a almorzar… cuando vallan ellos iré también

_hooo… está bien… bueno adiós

Y se fue, ella es siempre tan compresiva… ¡BASTA COOPER!

De cualquier modo a los diez minutos que Amy se había marchado, Howard, Raj y Leonard aparecieron en su puerta, el cerro su oficina y se fue con ellos. En la cafetería, tomaron su almuerzo, se sentaron en sus habituales lugares, y comenzaron a comer. Sheldon busco por Amy pero ella no estaba .Raj interrumpió su pensamiento.

_entonces Sheldon –dijo Raj – escuche que hoy es el último día de Amy aquí

_eso es correcto – afirmo- pero no entiendo como estas enterado

_ho esa es una buena pregunta – Raj miro a Howard como cómplice- dado a que Amy estuvo aquí haciendo "amigos nuevos" Howard y yo nos vimos obligados a ayudarla y a saber sus movimientos…

_ ¿amigos nuevos?

_mmmm… podrían decirse amigos

_no entiendo a qué te refieres Raj… Amy no hizo amigos en cal-tech

_bueno … mejor dicho Bert es su pretendiente –afirmo – Bert … desde que ella le dijo que tiene novio anda detrás de mí y Howard preguntándonos si ya terminaron y por supuesto sabe lo que ella hace … de hecho el está triste por la despedida de Amy

Sheldon solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos, entonces Raj desvió la mirada a su comida, Leonard y Howard solo observaron la situación… definitivamente había tensión

_ ¿es verdad eso? –desvió la mirada de Raj a Leonard-

_yo como voy a saber –se defendió Leonard-Raj acaba de decir que Bert es amigo de ellos no mío

Por supuesto que eso era mentira Leonard se había enterado al día siguiente de que Raj y Howard vallan con el geólogo a una convención de rocas.

_ ¿es verdad eso Howard?

Howard parecía nervioso, su cabeza se movía de Raj a Sheldon, de Sheldon a Raj.

_responde –levanto la voz

_es verdad –dijo, y girando a Raj agrego – dijimos que no le diríamos.

_porque no me diría –Sheldon se estaba tesando – hay un hombre suelto por ahí deseando que termine mi relación con mi novia...

_y cuál es la diferencia Sheldon –interrumpió Leonard – es decir… tú estás pensando en terminar con Amy

_eso es en serio –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Raj y Howard –

_ ¡no es su problema! … mis asuntos con Amy no les importan a ustedes y menos si son amigos de ese hombre

Bajo la mirada a su almuerzo

_ ¿Sheldon?- pregunto Leonard -y ahora donde esta Amy

Pregunta curiosa… desde que entraron a la cafetería él no la había visto

_ho… ella está en su almuerzo de despedida en su laboratorio

_ ¿qué?-Sheldon confundido -

_Bert nos dijo que sus compañeros le harían un almuerzo ya que ella era una excelente profesional

Sheldon no dijo nada, se sentía traicionado, ahora entendía porque Amy simplemente se fue y no le reprocho nada, como según una psíquica y Leonard ella podía hacerlo feliz y mentirle… su relación estaba basada en la confianza y a Amy se le estaba haciendo costumbre mentirle. De hecho lo esquivaba a menudo y

Era la hora de hablar con ella. Era la hora de castigarla .


	4. Chapter 4

¡PERDON! ¡Pido mil disculpas a las gente que lee este fic!... Me cuesta mucho escribir esto ya que no tengo ideas, pero aquí está otro humilde capitulo. (Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida).

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer…

Capitulo Cuatro

Amy estaba terminado de almorzar con sus colegas, ella realmente se encuentra feliz, las pocas personas que se encuentran con ella han sido muy amables todos esperan que ella vuelva alguna vez a Calt-Tech. Ella siente un familiar sonido en la puerta, voltea y es Sheldon. Amy se dirige a la puerta.

_hola Sheldon pensé que almorzarías con los chicos

_pues yo pensé que almorzarías sola- dice alzando la cabeza, para ver quien está con ella nota a exactamente tres personas -

_hooo… ¡puedes creerlo! mis colegas me organizaron esto –dice en un tono muy feliz

_no puedo pensé que eras absolutamente profesional y no una persona que se dedica a mejorar su vida social en el trabajo

Amy parece enojarse, o al menos la sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció

_yo soy una buena profesional… estoy teniendo un buen momento aquí quieres por favor retirarte

Sheldon se sorprende con la petición de Amy, el definitivamente está sorprendido

_me estas echando

Amy piensa un momento y antes de hablar voltea a ver a sus amigos

_no creo que quieras entrar Sheldon… y es mi último día aquí no quiero discutir

_no estamos discutiendo

_estamos, antes de esto te pregunte si querías almorzar conmigo y no quisiste

_bueno cambie de opinión

_mmm… entonces entra –responde Amy

Sheldon entra al laboratorio, Amy les presenta a sus colegas de los cuales dos ya había conocido una vez y la tercera persona resultaba ser Bert. Sheldon no fue amable con él, y a Amy no le agrado eso, Bert era muy amable con ella y no era justo que Sheldon lo trate mal. Lo que quedo del almuerzo fue muy incómodo Sheldon se dedicó a dar detalles de la relación que tenía con Amy, y no importo las veces que Amy le haya pateado la pierna, Sheldon no captaba ninguna señal.

Al final del trabajo Amy llevo a Sheldon al departamento del pero antes de que él se baje ella lo freno.

_Sheldon tengo algo importante que decirte – Amy dijo sin mirarlo

_ok… que es

_recuerdas que te dije una vez que tenía un prometido en arabia

_tengo una excelente memoria Amy por supuesto que lo recuerdo

_bueno el está pensando en venir por turismo aquí… y me pide que lo aloje en mi departamento ya que soy su prometida.

Sheldon escucho cada palabra de esa oración, no sabe bien que es lo que siente pero no es capaz de razonar

_y bueno le dije que si

El sigue sin decir nada, ahora un sentimiento conocido se hace presente: enojo .El está enojado, y más aun sabiendo que no le conto antes.

_hace cuanto te aviso- pregunta

_exactamente hace dos horas, durante el almuerzo

Hay un momento de silencio, no es parecido a los momentos que ellos están en silencio por un largo tiempo sin decir nada, este silencio es totalmente incómodo.

_bueno… creo que los parámetros de nuestro acuerdo son muy claros…- el no termina ya que ella lo interrumpe

_lo se Sheldon… -esta vez el la interrumpe

_como quieres proceder respecto a la ruptura

Amy al fin lo mira a los ojos.

_yo estaba pensando… Faisal solo viene por dos semanas… quizás solo podríamos anular el acuerdo por ese tiempo.

_no lo creo Amy… no existe ningún artículo que especifique ruptura por tiempo determinado

_ya lo sé Sheldon yo solo estaba sugiriendo

_pues creo que tu sugerencia no sirve de nada esta relación se acaba una semana antes de que ese hombre aparezca

_entonces debimos terminar hace una semana, porque él llega mañana – Amy levanta la voz

El rostro de Sheldon se tensó completamente, de ninguna manera se imaginó eso .el mira a Amy y luego la ventana, hace eso tres veces, quiere salir del auto e intenta hacerlo pero Amy no saca el seguro que traba la puerta.

_quiero bajarme – confiesa

_lo siento Sheldon… tú fuiste quien escribió el acuerdo

Entonces tan rápido como Amy hablo, el saco de su bolso la Tablet, la prendió movió los dedos en ella y se la entregó a Amy .

_quieres terminar ahora en esta situación – pregunta Amy

_solo firma así se acaba de una buena vez

Amy firma, ella no tiene otra opción, cuando lo hace Sheldon le quita la Tablet y firma el también.

_ahora puedo bajar –dice sin mirarla.

_por supuesto – Amy presiona el botón y se levanta el seguro del auto.

Antes de que Sheldon salga, Amy lo frena.

_disfruta tu vida Sheldon cooper

Y lo suelta, Sheldon no dice nada el solo se va directo a su departamento.

Al llegar al departamento, se encuentra con Penny y Leonard viendo una película.

_pensé que estarías con Amy – habla Leonard – quieres unirte

_mmm… creo que es mejor que lo sepan a ahora...

_que cosa –pregunta curiosa Penny

_Amy y yo acabamos de terminar nuestra relación

Pasaron un par de hechos en ese momento, Leonard se levantó y abrazo a Sheldon, pero Sheldon no entendió el porqué, Penny grito muy fuerte -¡QUE!- , y la película acabo.

_Leonard que estás haciendo

_te estoy apoyando con esta ruptura –afirma Leonard sin soltarlo

_no necesito apoyo – estoy bien mi relación con Amy era puramente…

_¡AMY! – Grita Penny –¡¿ que hiciste Sheldon?!

_yo no hice nada…-observa a Leonard - Leonard podrías soltarme

_ Ho claro – Leonard lo suelta – ¿qué es lo que paso Sheldon ?

_el prometido de Amy llega mañana ,y según nuestro acuerdo …

_ ¡OH POR DIOS! la psíquica tenía razón – dice Penny, tapándose la boca con sus manos

Leonard solo miro a Penny sin entender nada, mientras que Sheldon parecía perderse en sus propios pensamientos.


	5. Chapter 5

He vuelto .Antes que nada… ¡mil disculpas de nuevo! … y como siempre los buenos y malos comentarios son bien recibidos.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Capítulo 5

Sheldon veía cada vez menos a Amy, y si lo hacía, ella llevaba a "ese príncipe". Él no quería admitirlo pero la verdad era que esperaba por minutos que Faisal se valla.

La primera vez que vio a Faisal fue después de tres días de su llegada, durante una cena que Amy había preparado en su departamento para presentarlo frente a sus amigos, Sheldon se había negado a ir, pero Amy insistió y el termino aceptando, ya que según ella, que ellos hayan terminado no implicaba que no podían seguir siendo amigos, y por una parte Sheldon no quería a Amy totalmente fuera de su vida.

A el grupo le agrado Faisal, la historias que contaba, la cultura que tenía , y sobre todo la simpatía con la que hablaba , Bernadette y Penny lo encontraron apuesto no falto que Raj también diga que si fuera mujer se sumaría a la lista de prometidas que el príncipe tiene , Leonard y Howard no opinaron al respecto , pero para Sheldon era todo lo contrario , Faisal era un hombre arrogante , ignorante , y antipático, pero según Leonard , Sheldon pensaba eso porque se encontraba sumamente celoso a lo cual él se negó. Amy intento hablar dos veces con Sheldon, pero el la trato distante, lo que hizo que ella no intente hablar más con él durante el resto de la cena y al terminar todos se marcharon a sus casas, Penny clasifico la noche como muy, muy, muy incómoda.

La segunda vez que lo vio fue después de cuatro días de la incómoda cena anterior cuando , el tratando de no perder la amistad ahora , con su ex novia , la invita a cenar comida thai con sus amigos , ella amablemente fue , pero en medio de la cena suena el timbre a lo que Leonard atiende e invita a pasar a_** "Faisal", **_el cual se presentó con la excusa de que Amy no había aparecido y se encontraba preocupado y llego al departamento porque busco la dirección de Penny _** , **_Sheldon se molestó por esa acción de su compañero de cuarto , y fue muy notorio , esta vez cuando el príncipe trataba de hablar él lo interrumpía y podía verse en la mirada de él , el intenso odio que le tenía . Amy decidió terminar rápido y marcharse .esta vez fue Raj quien clasifico esa cena como realmente incomoda.

No vio a Amy por el resto de la segunda semana de la estadía de Faisal , hasta que sintió ese inmenso vacío que una vez había sentido , pero a diferencia de aquel esta vez había otro tipo de sentimiento mezclado con el vacío , era como enojo , como traición , se sorprendió cuando lo descubrió , odiaba que ese príncipe en el departamento de Amy quizás tomando él te a la tarde o durante el desayuno ,cenando con ella , o quizás , y el no quiso pensar en la respuesta ¿ durmiendo con ella en la misma cama ? , odiaba que Amy no lo llame, ella misma sugirió que sigan siendo amigos, odiaba que ella este con Faisal la mayoría del tiempo y no con él, descubrió lo celoso que estaba y no pudo evitar ir a ver a Amy.

Llego al departamento de ella, toco la puerta como lo hizo siempre , espero por aproximadamente dos minutos , y cuando se abre la puerta se encuentra con un Faisal , que solo se tapaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo con una toalla . Volvió a sentir enojo, más enojo.

_ ¿esta Amy? – pregunta alzando la mirada, he intentado mirar adentro del departamento, ya que Faisal solo abrió lo necesario para fijarse quien tocaba la puerta.

_hola Sheldon- saluda – Amy está cambiándose en su habitación, entra si quieres esperarla.

Esta vez entendió a Leonard cuando Penny estaba con algún amigo a solas en su departamento, la mente humana es un laberinto lleno de imaginación, el rápidamente saca la conclusión de que estuvieron juntos, se enoja aún más, y por primera vez en su vida Sheldon Cooper pega a una persona en el rostro, tirando a el príncipe al suelo, la puerta se abre y el entra, Faisal rápidamente se levanta.

_ ¡qué diablos fue eso!- grita

Entonces Amy sale de su dormitorio asustada con una toalla en el cabello, pero totalmente vestida, la saca de nuevo otra conclusión ellos se bañaron juntos después de haberlo hecho.

_ ¿que está pasando?- fue lo primero que Amy dice -

_ZORRA- le grita – él no puede controlarse esta vez Sheldon se siente furioso.

_ ¿porque me gritas así? – mira a Faisal – ¿qué te paso en la cara ?– se dirige a el príncipe.

_este tipo me pego –lo acusa Faisal tocándose la nariz que se ve muy roja.

Sheldon está parado frente esa "supuesta pareja" le da más rabia que Amy este de parte de Faisal, él ni siquiera ha notado que su mano esta adolorida, y no tiene palabras él nunca se sintió de esta manera.

_ ¿es cierto Sheldon?

_ ¿como si es cierto? – Habla Faisal – casi me saca la nariz – ahora Sheldon lo interrumpe.

_ Ella me pregunto a mí –levanta la voz –

_¿que es lo que pasa? –Amy aun sin entender nada

_ ¡lo que pasa es que rompimos hace dos semanas y ya dormiste con el!

_ ¡¿Qué?!-preguntan confundidos a la misma vez Amy y Faisal, Faisal es el que continua – ¿tú salías con él?

_Sheldon no es lo que piensas – habla Amy - Faisal hoy… - no puede continuar.

_entonces ¿qué significa la toalla?...

_Faisal se marcha hoy –interrumpe Amy

No sabe que sentir, pero de alguna manera se siente tonto, piensa que eso es verdad ya habían pasado dos insoportables semanas.

_igualmente no me respondiste – se defiende Sheldon -¿qué significa la toalla?

_significa que Amy tomo un baño y se fue a vestir, mientras yo entraba a bañarme – responde Faisal.

Por primera vez durante la estadía del príncipe se da cuenta que sus amigos tenía razón Faisal era una persona educada.

_bueno supongo que parezco un tonto

_es porque lo eres – le responde Faisal – yo soy gay – dice – y… Amy ha sido muy amable conmigo en aceptar ser mi prometida para que no sospechen.

Amy mira con enojo a Sheldon.

_yo creo que iré a vestirme, me siento incómodo, ahora mismo con ustedes dos mirándose así.

_no espera Faisal- el príncipe frena – el que se va es Sheldon

Y ella le abre la puerta, que no había sido cerrada, y le señala con sus brazos el camino, él sabe cuál es pero siente que algo no está bien, el definitivamente ha cometido un error y sin decir nada se marcha , hay algo de felicidad dentro de él pero también hay culpa .


	6. Chapter 6

El conocía el sentimiento muy bien, demasiado bien, como una ley de la física; algunas leyes tienen sus dudas, pero otras resultan tan fáciles de notar .A el enojo de Amy lo conocía muy BIEN, siempre causaba ese efecto de perdida en algún lugar de su cuerpo, y él no se explicaba como una mujer podía hacerlo sentir así.

_De cualquier modo_ –pensó-_ es la culpa de ella_. Amy tendría que haberle dicho todo de Faisal a él. Amy tendría que haber pasado más tiempo con el que con el príncipe. Ahora mismo no sabe cómo solucionar el problema .Sheldon pensó que después de la partida del príncipe todo volvería a la normalidad, quizás ellos no serían novio/novia de vuelta, pero quizás serian amigos. Nada de esto paso por su mente.

Antes no había visto a Amy porque ella se encontraba ocupada, pero ahora después de una semana y media de la partida del príncipe Faisal, no había visto a su ex novia porque ella estaba enojada con él, lo cual le resulta frustrante. Ahora él no consigue dormir sin pensar cómo solucionar lo que hizo, lo cual resulta es más, más frustrante. Sheldon no consigue concentrarse en el trabajo, al final del día termina viendo el perfil de Amy en Instagram, Facebook y twitter, aunque ella no publique nada. No quiere admitirlo pero Leonard se lo recuerda todos los días: "**Sheldon Cooper perdió la cabeza por Amy Farrah Fowler** ".

En cierto modo la extraña, más de lo que él piensa.

Pero ¿Cómo traerla de vuelta sin disculparse?, Sheldon ahora solo parece tener tiempo para pensar eso, en los dos últimos días ha diseñado un algoritmo en su pizarrón que tiene como fin traer a Amy a su vida de nuevo. No ha tenido tiempo para bañarse, ni comer.

Leonard está preocupado, Sheldon ha empezado a hacer llamadas a zoológicos por la adopción de tres tigres. Leonard tiene miedo que lo acepten, en el fondo sabe que es imposible pero la idea de tener tigres lo espanta. Leonard sabe que tienen que solucionar esto, Leonard sabe que Sheldon debería ponerse los pantalones he ir a hablar con Amy, pero según Penny, Amy no quiere ver a Sheldon y lo más probable seria que le cierre la puerta en la cara, sonríe ante esa idea. En fin la idea de ver a su mejor amigo perderse por una mujer le resulta divertido, Leonard recuerda cuando Sheldon adopto 25 gatos. Y ahora quiere tres tigres. Imposible.

_Amy no puede estar tan enojada_ – se dice Leonard. _Ya que después de todo, Sheldon solo le pego en la nariz a el príncipe y dudo de ella_. Leonard reflexiona ante eso, su experiencia con las mujeres se hace presente y contradice lo anterior, ella si puede estar así de enojada. Piensa como puede ayudar a su amigo, lo único que consigue es alzar el teléfono y marcar un número.

El teléfono suena y atiende.

* * *

Sheldon Cooper lo ha conseguido, el perfecto algoritmo, después de cinco días encerrado en su habitación y sin obtener ninguna llamada del zoológico ni de Amy, sale.

_ Lo conseguí – grita desde el pasillo hacia la sala.

Pero no hay nadie, Leonard no esta. Sheldon está solo, se pregunta cuánto tiempo estuvo así, ahora mismo no le importa. Abre la heladera y saca una botella de agua, se marcha de nuevo a su habitación y revisa su pizarrón, es perfecto, se dice. Invitar a Amy a una cita por internet sin que sepa que es el, luego tomar agua tibia y seducirla con sus encantos propios, si eso no funciona intentara sufrir algún accidente y de esa manera ella seguro ira, ya que sigue siendo su contacto de emergencia, otra opción es contratar a una mujer, asegurarse que Amy lo vea y que sufra de celos. Esas son las mejores posibilidades, en el pizarrón esta todo escrito, con más planes si esos fallan, cualquier camino conduce a Amy de vuelta a el.

De repente escucha la puerta principal se, se dirige a la sala y encuentra a Leonard, grita de nuevo.

_lo conseguí.

Leonard solo lo mira desde la puerta y hace entrar a una mujer, o si, el reconoce a su madre, aunque se corte el pelo, Mary Cooper lo mira estupefacta.

_madre, que sorpresa tenerte de visita sin previo aviso.

Sheldon empieza a acercarse a su madre para darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

_lo siento Shelly, pero tu amigo dice que tienes problemas con Amy… ho dios santo tienes un olor… fuerte.

_eso no es cierto – desvía su mirada a Leonard – Amy y yo no podemos tener problemas, no somos más una pareja, y segundo mi olor va a desaparecer enseguida después de tomarme un baño.

_ ¡Sheldon ha estado encerrado en su habitación por casi cinco días, piensa en adoptar tigres y ha adelgazado como dos kilos! – Responde Leonard – todo esto porque no está más con Amy y ella no quiere verlo.

Mary Cooper mira a su hijo, y nota que ha perdido peso.

_eso se va a solucionar Leonard, Amy va a volver a mí. Todo está planeado.

_oh no, querido – Mary deja su bolso en la mesita y se sienta en el sofá.- tu solo vas a ir a hablar con ella y listo.

_pero madre…

_nada de esos planes…-Sheldon la interrumpe.

_pero he pasado…

_no-contesta ella.

_pero seguro funcionara .

Mary Cooper se levanta del sillón y alza la voz.

_¡Sheldon Cooper, te bañaras, te vestirás decentemente y luego Leonard traerá a Amy yo hare la cena y te disculparas con esa mujer !

* * *

_Mil disculpas por la larga demora. No sé si alguien lee este fic , pero quiero dar las gracias AlbaTBBT , ya que su comentario fue el que me animo a seguir ._

_No falta mucho para el final los demás capítulos se encuentran escritos esperando por la corrección y edición en algunas partes ._

_Espero no tardar en subir el cap siguiente_ .


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Siete

Mary Cooper había visto a su hijo enloquecer, pero nunca pensó que seria loco por una mujer hasta que hace casi tres años la conoció . Ella podía jurar que esa mujer de campera de hilos rayada con falda hasta la rodilla llevaría a su hijo a vivir la vida. Porque aunque Mary disfruto ver los logros de su hijo nunca lo vio tan vivo como cuando Amy está cerca .

Ahora mismo puede verlo nervioso ,e impaciente , Amy llegara en cualquier momento .Mary ha hecho borrar todo lo que Sheldon había escrito en su pizarrón , con la excusa de que solo necesita ser sincero. Sheldon ha decidido usar camisa de vestir para esta ocasión y dejar atrás su remeras de súper héroes .

La puerta suena ,sabiendo que es ella decide abrir el, decide que le dirá la verdad , que será vulnerable y se abrirá a ella .

-hola Amy – la saluda mirándola de frente .

-hola Sheldon –parece tragar saliva .

-entra –se hace un lugar y al deja pasar .

-señora Cooper –Amy saludo viendo a la madre de Sheldon .

-hola querida – se acerca y la abraza – toma asiento por favor.

Ella lo hace y seguido Sheldon también se sienta .parece el peor momento incomodo que ha vivido jamás , pero no tiene que ser así .

-Amy …

-aun no querido- lo interrumpe su madre- después de la cena – agrega- no quiero que se valla sin cenar .

Sheldon vuelve a sentarse rígido , trata de adivinar que esta pensando ella , ya que esta callada es difícil saber. Pero luego se voltea para mirarlo , no sabe si alucina o no , pero ella le sonríe. Y él le corresponde .es algo confuso , pero dado las circunstancias no se permite preguntárselo.

El pollo ha sido sabroso , su madre es una gran cocinera , hasta Amy la ha alabado .Poco a poco la conversación empieza a surgir con momentos del pasado . Mary les recuerda que ella no se olvida cuando Sheldon consiguió 25 gatos , y Amy no se olvida que ella dijo que el , Sheldon , había perdido la cabeza por ella y que ella estaba intrigada. Sheldon niega lo último y se defiende … no , no se defiende. Una parte de él lo supo en el momento que la conoció , la otra parte cuando su amistad había acabado en aquel entonces. El si perdió la cabeza por ella .Hace poco lo termino de afirmar.

A Sheldon le gusta la relación que ve entre su madre y Amy .Cuando Mary lava los platos Amy esta al costado para recibirlos y secarlos , luego Sheldon los guarda. Por ultimo cuando ya han pasado casi dos horas desde el momento de su novia… ex novia … Amy, ella sugiere que debe irse , pero Mary la interrumpe.

-no querida soy yo la que debe dejarlos hablar, con su permiso , estaré en tu habitación cariño- y luego se marcha para la habitación de Sheldon .

El mira a Amy que aun observa a Mary caminar por el pasillo. El toma de su mano por unos segundos para voltearla, cuando ella esta de frente parece sorprendida por el tacto.

-Amy , espero que no sea tarde para pedir disculpas al príncipe Faisal…

-dado a que el ya no se encuentra en el país… tal vez podrías disculparte por Skipe.- responde ella bastante tranquila.

-está bien –la mira a los ojos y sigue: - también quiero disculparme con vos … yo realmente lo siento.

Ella puede ver que él dice la verdad , sabe que Sheldon no acostumbra disculparse y que de verdad esto debe estar siendo difícil para él.

-yo te perdono Sheldon .

A él se le iluminan los ojos , quiere abrazarla pero se contiene , la situación no se lo permite . después sabe que su madre debe estar escuchando la conversación. Así que decide contar hasta tres y suprimir ese deseo que tiene.

-así que …

-así que ¿Qué ?- ella lo mira esperanzada. Amy ha extrañado a Sheldon , pero quiere hacerse la difícil y hacerlo preguntar eso que tanto quiere oír.

-mmmm… ¿todo está bien entre nosotros?

-creo que si…- ella se decepciona y cree que de verdad debe irse, mira la puerta y luego toma su bolso:- creo que debo irme .

El no quiere que se vaya , pero parece tarde , ella se está dirigiendo a la puerta , recién puede notar que lleva puesto su vestido azul , ese que usaba exclusivamente en las noches de citas , antes que ella abra la puerta , sin pensarlo dos veces grita.

-Amy, ¿serias mi novia de nuevo?

Ella frena al instante, justo cuando esta mitad en el departamento y mitad ya fuera de él .Amy voltea y lo ve acercarse a ella.

-hace un tiempo una psíquica me dijo que eras… eras..

-¿era que Sheldon?

-eras… la llave de mi felicidad.- concluye, puede verla sorprendida-y en este tiempo … no quiero parecer hippy , pero creo que si lo eres.

Ella se lanza a los brazos de el , encerrándolo en un abrazo .

-¿esto es un si? –pregunta curioso.

-es un si – dice en un susurro.

**FIN**

* * *

_**HOLA ?! – PRIMERO QUIERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR EL LARGO HIATUS QUE HE TOMADO DE ESTE FIC , CON EL TIEMPO LO HE OLVIDADO Y HASTA HACE POCO RECORDÉ QUE NO ESTABA TERMINADO .**_

_**SEGUNDO , TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE ESTE FIC PASO DURANTE LA SÉPTIMA TEMPORADA , SHELDON ES DISTINTO Y AMY CEDE A LAS SITUACIONES DONDE PUDE VERSE EN PELIGRO NUNCA MÁS SALIR CON SHELDON.**_

_**Y TERCERO SOLO QUIERO AGRADECER A ESOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS: SHAMYNOWAGAING-ANGIENICOLEPONCE Y ALBATBBT.**_

_**HE DECIDIDO TERMINARLO YA QUE CUANDO PASA UN LARGO TIEMPO EL FIC SE VUELVE ABURRIDO, HE TRATADO DE RESUMIR LOS CAPITULOS QUE TENÍA A SOLO ESTE , ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**_

_**UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_

_**Este fue mi primer fanfiction …**_


End file.
